Like Her
by MusketeerAdventure
Summary: She reminded him of her and he just couldn't resist her call for help. This piece takes place during the novel 'Career of Evil'. Characters: Cormoran; Robin and Shanker.


Like Her

By Musketeer Adventure

Summary: She reminded him of her and he just couldn't resist her call for help. This piece takes place during the novel 'Career of Evil'.

* * *

When she called it came as a surprise; and little if anything ever surprised him…at least not anymore. Wanted his help, she said – no needed it and it was to be between him and her. He couldn't let on to Strike what she was up to, or the deal she offered would be off.

Not that he needed Bunsen's approval for anything – but this request did seem odd. Why hadn't she called her partner – why him? She didn't even know him – who he was or what he was capable of.

But she was a determined one and reminded him of her. Was warm like her….always wanting to help people, no matter what it might entail. She was the one person he knew, who always wanted to believe that the good outweighed the bad; that everyone had something worthwhile inside them; and that good deeds mattered.

Once she explained the plan, he was all in anyway. He would understand too, once he got over being mad about it. And he would be mad….no doubt about it. And if anything happened to her – if she got killed or something, Bunsen would likely kill him too…..or die trying.

Anyway, he wouldn't let it go that way. He would keep watch and if something went sideways, he would straighten it out…make it right. Not like before, when he should have been there for Leda; kept her safe; saved her – like he had promised.

Closing his eyes briefly, he inhaled the stagnant night air then let it out slowly….bringing her features to mind….the way she was when he first met her. Dark hair askew, wan smile; hopeful eyes. She cared so damn much, that he couldn't resist her protective aura.

She, Bunsen's Robin – was too much like her…..too much like Leda. Not in looks or stature – but their compassion was the same. When she laid out the plan, which was kind of reckless he thought – he couldn't help but be pulled in by her indignation; her anger that she was "right about this". He thought she was right too – and wondered why Bunsen didn't see it.

"I can't let him hurt that little girl", she had spit out; and the fire behind her words told him that she would go on without him if he refused. Besides, she had offered him a lot of money to play bodyguard; enough money so that he couldn't or wouldn't possibly turn her down.

But now that he thought about it – it wouldn't have mattered. She was like meeting Leda all over again….saving him; giving him a place to stay; becoming his family….sharing her son with him; gifting him a brother he had nothing in common with, who welcomed him into their small circle – because she did.

Shaking his head, hiding here in the dark outside the small dwelling – he knew there would be consequence for taking her side in this. Bunsen really liked her; counted on her; needed her just like he needed Leda – like they both had needed Leda.

Touching his scarred lip, he remembered that night well, all those years ago. Sixteen and stupid he was back then. Sixteen and alone with no permanent place to lay his head. It was the streets for him – the gang he ran with, the adrenaline and danger of his life that had kept him going.

But when he stepped inside that small hovel where she laid him gently down to rest and be taken care of, he was finally home. At last he could breathe.

She was like that wasn't she? His Robin had made that cold office a home. He knew it the moment he stepped across the threshold – watched her eyes go wide at the sight of him, and then settle in to accept his presence. Not like Charlotte, that arrogant, selfish bitch who tormented Bunsen – who could never rightly see her tortuous nature for what it was.

She was a psycho.

And he knew psychos. He ran with them every day of his life down here in the muck – only she happened to be wrapped in gilded wealth – her craziness taken as eccentricities and histrionics. But he understood her all too well, and could never convince Bunsen that her dark melodramatic behavior was insidious and dangerous. He was glad to see he was now rid of her…..again.

Leaning against brick, he caressed the hilt of his knife and itched for action; the other hand snapping fingers silently – so as not to be noticed.

What was Bunsen doing right now he wondered? What would he think of his partner calling him up; getting him mixed up in other people's business? When he found out about this he would go through the roof. If the night went as planned, and Robin got what she had come for, he might even kick his ass…. Or try anyway.

Chuckling softly, he remembered them as kids, and thought on how they had never fought – not physically anyway. How the one thing they always agreed on was Leda. How they needed to always ban together to protect her; take care of her; and keep her safe…..as much as she would let them.

Deep down, he knew Bunsen couldn't take him. He was way too honest a fighter.

Perking up a bit from where he stood, he could just make out noises; raised voices and thumps inside the home. He stood his ground and waited, even as he heard the frightened squeals of children's voices yelling to protect their mother.

Listening intently, he knew Robin had hoped to persuade; beg if she had to with words that would convince the woman inside to listen – to save her children from a predator; but he had known better – knew she would be in for a fight. News like that made some people irrational; wild and violently distraught.

Some moments ticked by as he expertly cased the street; one ear on the goings on inside the loud and anguished residence.

Then suddenly, there, moving toward the unit he noticed a big man – broad; lumbering powerfully to the door; and watched with coiled tenseness as he let himself in.

This was it, he thought; and squeezed his knife; calming his body, slowing down his heart rate; ready to come when she called. And she had been emphatic about that, "Only when I call." She had pointed her finger; pressed it against his chest, stared hard into his eyes, and made him promise to follow her lead. He recalled laughing at her show of bravado; and her lips pursing tight as he lowered her finger from his chest.

Bouncing now on his toes he wondered if he should jump into action anyway – disregard her wishes; but like Leda, she wouldn't appreciate it….and would give him hell for not trusting her instincts. Then, there it was, a terrified shriek of alarm and panic that split the quiet night in two, sending a thrill tingling down his spine.

"SHANKER!"

And he smiled, allowing gold to flash against the dim street light; racing off at full speed with a sort of wicked glee – ready and eager to knock down the door.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I just finished 'Career of Evil' and thought it a fantastic read; and promptly fell in love with Shanker!


End file.
